Traumerei
by winrylover96
Summary: When Winry first met Edward Elric it was hate-at-first-sight. His personality annoying her to no end and making her want nothing to do with him. But there were two problems from avoiding him. 1. They're neighbours and 2. She's his therapist. Now Winry has to not only try and avoid Ed but help him at the same time! Modern AU. PLEASE REVIEW!
**Author's Note: Hello all who happened to stumble upon this! The name is Winrylover96 but here you could call me Annisa. This is the first fanfic I've ever actually written and published so Its maybe going to be interesting for some of you. I got the idea for this AU a while back and since then have began writing it down. I do apologize if it may seem quite uninteresting for you as I felt like this is the only way to start this. The real story will start in the next chapter so please stay tuned for that. If you have anything to say about this chapter please feel free to review or say anything below. Flames are not accepted! anyways enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its character's. The only thing I technically own is the plot, Characters and everything else is property of Hiromu Arakawa.**

Prologue

Sheska had stood outside the door of Winry Rockbell's apartment for a while now. It was only 4:50 in the afternoon and her interview with Ms. Rockbell was scheduled at 5:00, leaving her some time to hyperventilate. It was going to be her first (and probably last time) ever interviewing someone, and she was an absolute wreck.

It wasn't necessarily Sheska's choice to interview someone in the first place. One of her coworkers at her newspaper office she worked at was suppose to do it. Unfortunately a day before the interview that same co worker had caught a nasty fever and was going to be bed-ridden for the next few days. When being asked to do the interview (of course) Sheska's answer was no. She was a shy bookworm and when it came to talking to complete strangers she was horrible at it. But due to her coworkers constant begging and pleading for her to do it Sheska had ultimately accepted it, and boy did she regret it.

At first, Sheska was actually quite confident in herself. It wasn't much to do, just ask Ms. Rockbell a few questions which were provided on a sheet of paper by her co worker and then she would be on her way , and that would be the end of it plain and simple! But as soon as Sheska got to the door of Ms. Rockbell's apartment she almost immediately became a wreck. Worries began plaguing her mind. What if she was too underdressed ? she thought. All she was wearing was a simple blue shirt and black dress pants, _that's_ _hardly suitable for an interview_ _!_ she thought. Then more worries came like if she messed up or choked on a word accidentally and the worst being Ms. Rockbell's opinion on her. It was like she couldn't escape them.

Sheska looked at her watch and sighed. It was 4:57 and the time was slowly inching towards five. _Looks it's like now or never. Might as well get this over with._ Sheska, thought as she knocked on the door _._

When the door opened Sheska was quite surprised at Ms. Rockbell's appearance. She had long blonde hair that went all the way down to her mid back and baby blue eyes to match. Her complexion was quite fair and not a single blemish could be spotted. Sheska could definitely say that Ms. Rockbell was very beautiful. For a woman her age she should have at least a wrinkle or two but that wasn't the case. Despite being 40 Ms. Rockbell didn't look a day over 35. But it wasn't just her facial features that were surprising but her dress choice as well. She expected for her to wear something more classy and formal but instead she wore a simple black tank top and green pants to match, making Sheska actually feel overdressed.

"Why hello, who might you be?" Ms. Rockbell asked, snapping Sheska out of her thoughts.

"Oh! y-yes. I'm here f-from The Central Times newspaper. W-we requested an interview with you Ms. Rockbell" Sheska replied, trying her best to not stutter.

"Oh yes I remember!" Ms. Rockbell exclaimed with a hint of glee in her voice. "Katherine right?"

"Actually n-no, sh-she was feeling i-ill today so I c-came instead. My n-name is Sheska " She replied, her worries coming back in the form of stutters, making her wanting to just run away from here and go home.

Ms. Rockbell's smile faded a bit "Oh, then I hope she gets better soon, anyways Sheska come in, make youself comfortable."

Sheska stepped inside the room and was further surprised. It was surprisingly...Small. It wasn't much to begin with. To the left was a tiny kitchen and a spacious living room with a dining table near the corner. She looked to the right which was just the entrance to one bedroom and the small bathroom was well. Shesska had definitely expected something better for a women like Ms. Rockbell. At the age of 40 she had become a household name in the psychiatric field. Her numerous amount of books and paper's on the psychology of humans alone made her infamous. Her amazing track record as a psychiatrist helped strengthen her career further and was considered one of the best in the country. Sheska had expected that she would live in a more spacious area because of her career. Perhaps she might've underestimated her pay just a bit.

Sheska walked towards the living room and placed herself on a blue two seated sofa while Ms. Rockbell took it upon herself to sit on the Red chair in front of her, still with a smile on her face, looking towards Sheska. Sheska placed the paper in her hand on the coffee table and pulled out a recorder from her pocket and awkwardly placed it on the table. Her fingers were fumbling as well, while trying to find the record button. Ms. Rockbell was still staring at Sheska's actions, making her feel more nervous.

Ms. Rockbell looked straight at Sheska, a smile still plastered on her face. "I apologize if I'm making you nervous. It must be tough interviewing someone for the first time". Sheska looked at Ms. Rockbell, more surprised.

"H-how did you know that?" _Was I really that obvious?_ Sheska thought to herself.

"In all honesty, your body language is quite easy to figure out." She replied. "When I opened the door you looked quite pale and nervous. It seemed like you were about to run out of the hallway screaming. plus you kept on stuttering in your speech. That's a sign of nervousness as well." After hearing all of that, Sheska couldn't help but turn red in embarrassment. Was she really that obvious?

Winry chuckled again. "I'm sorry if I made you feel worse. Please, take your time, I can wait" Sheska looked up at Ms. Rockbell's smile again and relaxed a bit. She actually found her presence quite calming. It was nice and soothing plus she wasn't really going to make fun of her for her mistakes. _Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought_ Sheska thought to herself as she began the interview

Much to Sheska's delight the interview had gone surprisingly well. Despite a few awkward stutter's she was able to ask the questions provided by her co-worker in a very clear and concise manner. She was also able to relax due to Ms. Rockbell's kind and bombastic behaviour. When it came to the questions she was quite gleeful on telling her answer's, especially when asked about her other hobbies and she immediately began gushing about her love of automail, it felt like she was a child inside an adult's body to be blunt. Overall she felt it went well. However, a thought began to plague her mind when half way through the interview she asked Ms. Rockbell what was her favourite book to write. Without hesitation she replied saying "Traumerei"

"Why Traumerei?" Sheska asked and again Ms. Rockbell replied without hesitation.

"Because, it was the most realistic book to write". Despite the answer confusing Sheska even more, she continued the interview without asking Ms. Rockbell to further elaborate.

For the rest of the interview the answer plagued the back of her mind. Sheska had read all of the books written by Ms. Rockbell, including Traumerei. From her perspective and many other, Traumerei would have to be her least realistic piece of writing, it was basically fiction! So how come it was her most realistic?

Surprisingly, the interview ended fast. 20 minutes in, Sheska had asked all the desired questions her co-worker had and was about to say goodbye to Ms. Rockbell outside her door.

"Thank you for your time Ms. Rockbell, It really is appreciated" Sheska said with no sense of the nervousness she had before.

"Please, just call me Winry" she replied and pulled her hand out for Sheska to shake.

"Okay then, goodbye Winry" Sheska then shook Winry's hand and was about to leave when she stopped herself halfway out of the door. The question from before had plagued her mind again. If she left now she'll probably never find the meaning to it ever again! It was unlikely that she'll talk to, let alone ever meet Winry again so this was her only chance.

Sheska then turned around to see the face of a somewhat Winry "Actually Winry, I would really like to ask you something if I may?"

"Sure, what is it?" Winry replied.

Before Sheska could speak she took a deep breath and began. "Through almost the entire interview I was wondering, out of all your books why is Traumerei your most realistic? I mean there is a small element of psychology in there but otherwise Traumerei is a romance novel! I've read all of your works and Traumerei is the only one that's pretty much fiction, the rest of your books are nonfiction texts on the human psychology! So please, could you explain to me, how it's your most realistic piece of work?" By the end of her speech Sheska found herself panting. Without meaning she had blurted out all of what she was thinking and was quite out of breath.

Winry covered up a small laugh. _Curious girl I have to admit, and quite funny as well. But she doesn't even notice!_ she thought as she blurted out her answer "Let's just say that it involves a story about two adults, two hotheaded adults and their hate-at-first-sight relationship"

Sheska looked at Winry dumbfounded and Winry sighed and continued. "Look, it's a Saturday night, and I don't have work tomorrow, so how about I tell you a pretty long story? you up for it?"

Almost immediately Sheska nodded _yes_ , she was definitely interested on what happened.

Winry smiled "Great, _let's begin"_

 **Author's note: Well that was something interesting to write! Like I said in the beginning of this chapter, THIS IS A PROLOGUE! and the actual story and conflicts will start in the next chapter. If you're wondering why I decided to make Winry a psychiatrist then you'll just have to figure that out yourself cause this is MY AU and I get to do what I want with it! Also if you want to know when a new chapter will be updated then you'll probably getting a new one once a week. I'll try and update as fast as I can but it'll probably be once a week due to school (I fucking hate school :( )**

 **Anyways what was your opinion on this prologue? make sure to review/comment below and remember, NO FLAMING, only constructive criticism! also does Anybody know the meaning to Traumerei? The first person to give me the meaning of that word gets a free virtual cookie! (Hint: its German) Again make sure to like and review!**

 **Love,**

 **Annisa :)**


End file.
